Amber's Journey
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Amber finally gets to see the earth after so many years. This is her journey throughout the world.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I finally got to writing this! And the credit goes to stevenuniversefanz37 for the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe in any way. The idea for this story is from stevenuniversefanz37.**

* * *

The gem walked down the steps from the beach house, excitement spread across her face. She can finally see the whole place without having to worry about any gems attacking. The war has long been over.

She looked at the horizon where the sky meets the ocean, and where the sun had set.

All she ever wanted was to go and see the planet. This was the very first planet that had real organic life, not like back at homeworld and colonized worlds where organic life had been obliterated and used up for the sake of new gems.

But...even if this would make her happy, what about the others that are left? She did want to fulfil her wish, but she also wanted others to feel her joy.

Looking back, Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie waved goodbye at her.

"Safe trip, Amber," Connie said. Amber stopped walking and turned around completely to face them.

Steven then said, "have fun on your journey!"

"I will!" she said.

She proceeded walking away. Even if she was pretty far, she could still hear them talk. Feeling a little curious, she took a turn and hid behind the cliff.

She heard Amethyst talking. "You know, she was pretty hasty. I mean, come on, she didn't even stay at least for a few days!"

 _Am I really? Nah, it's fine, I will still come back and stay for a week! That might be a good idea_ , Amber thought.

Then Pearl spoke, "she is like that. I didn't really get to know her much either."

"There isn't really much about me. The only thing that you didn't know was how I feel about..." Amber muttered to herself then sighed.

The gem continued to walk away, farther from the temple.

"Well! There's always another chance!" she always kept a positive view on everything, always smiling, trying her best to make others feel better. The only times she saw negativity was when the realization dawned at her. The reality of the war.

Continuing on her walking, she can't wait to see many wonders...and get back.

Sure, she hadn't interacted with the four Crystal Gems much, but she considered everybody a friend...except Yellow Diamond specifically who called her a worthless gem that doesn't even know how to do her function right.

Walking straight, not knowing what could be ahead, she journeyed to see the sights of Earth.

* * *

 **A/N: This is only the prologue alright, the actual story won't be up yet...sorry. Anyway, I watched recent episodes and...some parts of my FC contradict with it...**

 ***Potential Spoiler***

 **So, instead of her ability to heal cracked gems, lets just make it so that she can only keep gems in optimum performance and heal them before the damage gets worse. The crack on a gem could only be temporarily healed by an amber and would soon crack again after a few minutes.**

 ***end of potential spoiler***

 **Also, I won't be able to put the first chapter this week...I'll be busy...but I will try to write it when I get the time. And sorry if it takes too long.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Cat Companion

**A/N: I know, I know, I know, I'm soooo sorry it took soooo long! Everything got rearranged! Sorry! But here it is.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe!****

* * *

Amidst the small forest, Amber trekked through the trees, taking in the sight.

"This place is so amazing!" she threw her arms around as she said it, a smile spread across her face as always.

As she was walking, some movement caught her eye. It was a white cat with orange spots.

She smiled as soon as she set her eyes on it. It's coat was shiny and it had a little bell on a sparkly red collar that indicated that it was owned by someone.

Gently, she picked up the feline and it purred as she stroked it's back.

"I wonder why you are making that response," she said to it. The cat just meowed as an answer.

Amber tilted her head and realized, "you can't tell me, can you?" then said to herself, "maybe not all species on Earth have an easily gem understandable speech pattern."

It meowed once again, this time, like it agrees with her statement.

She continued walking while holding the cat. Too preoccupied with it's cuteness and her curiosity of it, she did not notice a branch sticking out from the ground.

Her foot was caught in it and face-planted on the ground. The feline jumped in time and landed safely on it's feet.

"Okay, an unexpected joke by life," she muttered and giggled. Turning to her cat companion, "am I right?"

It rubbed it's head on her, still happily purring.

"Awww. Why are you so cute?" she said and stood up, checking to see anything wrong on herself and the cat.

Onwards, she continued. Eventually, she reached a pond with clear water in it.

Amber kneeled down at the edge of the pond and put down the cat beside her.

She dipped her hands in the cool water, taking in the relaxing feeling of the water. Then the cat decided to take a little drink.

"This is refreshing," she said to the cat. Being a cat, it gave it's usual response.

She stood up and looked around. There were tall and firm trees filled with healthy green leaves, some small yellow flowers growing here and there, small shrubs, and some birds chirping and occasionaly flying into view.

It gave off a peaceful and cheerful vibe to Amber. Well, almost everything to her is cheerful.

"I'm gonna look around more, wanna come along?" she asked the cat.

All the cat did was stop drinking and sat at the side of the pond. It looked at Amber and started walking away, as if it was saying that it was going home now.

The two of them weren't too deep in the forest and so the cat got back easily.

"Okay...so, goodbye then," Amber said.

* * *

 **A/N: I am really sorry for the extra wait! My schedule totally got rambled up with the storm and I had to do stuff right after another, but the worst part is...the plot bunny I had when I started this ran away and my writer's block with an article affected this!**

 **So yeah...maybe I shouldn't make a promise when I have even the slightest doubt that I won't make it on time...**

 **I'm sorry, but I need to plan out the chapters...so it will take a while.**


	3. Chapter 2: Looking Up, Going Down

**A/N: Okay guys, I gotta be honest, I'm stuck on what to do next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe in any way.**

* * *

Nighttime has come upon Amber as she lay down on the grassy field above a cliff.

Stars scattered across the sky in a moonless night, twinkling from beyond. One particular light, or to be more accurate, a group of many stars had caught the healer gem's attention.

"Hmm...Homeworld's galaxy. I wonder what is going on over that planet now," she said to herself.

Though she had left her own planet and race, she can't help but still worry about them.

She laughed a little, though not like an entertained one, but rather a relieved kind. "Why worry about those gems now? It's not like I'm the only one of my type of gem. They've been at it for millenia."

"The view from Earth is beautiful, it gives a new perspective from what I am used to," as she said those words, a flashback came to mind.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"The view from Earth is beautiful, it gives a new perspective from what we are used to," a taller pink gem walked up to Amber as she was stargazing in the beach.

The orange gem turned to see a certain Quartz walking toward her.

Amber smiled, "Yes, though, everything here is still new to me."

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"I wonder how the other Crystal Gems are," she said before standing up and also still looking up at the stars.

Amber was still gazing above so she failed to notice that she was already on the edge and lost her balance then fell off the cliff.

Some large and pointy rocks were waiting on the bottom. As soon as the rather soft gem hit those rocks, her physical form proceeded to puff out into a formless cloud.

Her amber gem continued falling and soon fell into the water below. Being less denser than water, it floated and was washed away by the waves.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I found what I was looking for. And also, dear readers, where do you want Amber to wash up? I'll only need two places though so the first two requests will be used.**

 **Oh yeah, I still don't have a regular update schedule. Even if I already know where this is going, It's still in my head and needed to be wri- typed on my phone or somewhere.**


	4. Chapter 3: Wet

**Gie-chan: I'M SO SORRY! it's been really really long since I last updated. It's been forever! Okay, maybe not that long, but four MONTHS is a long time** **. I'm sad to say that after this chapter, there's gonna be a loooong hiatus.**

 **Disclaimer: SU belongs to its rightful owners**

Waves splashed in the ocean as an amber gemstone was floating about. The water was clear and sparkled under the midday sun.

A light then originated from the gemstone and took the form of a girl. Amber reformed in the middle of the ocean and stood above the water with a new look.

Instead of her dress being short-sleeved, it had longer sleeves and star cutouts on the shoulders and her hair was now in a full ponytail. (See cover)

"That was a bumpy ride there, hehe...wait," she looked around and there was no land in sight. She tried to balance herself on the water, enough to be able to stand up. "I guess I'm walking," she said before a wave threw her off balance.

She face-planted in the water underneath where her feet used to be.

With the waves continuing to splash on her head, she still floated face-down.

Then she lifted herself up again.

Only to be hit by a a really big tail.

She just so happens to be located in the way of the whale and it accidentally crashed down on her when it came up to breathe.

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Okay guys, I don't know when the next update will be. Its just that I really need to watch every single episode, like maybe twice, so that I'll get the feel to write Steven Universe fanfics more naturally. Again, sorry for the inconvenience and because this is so short.**


End file.
